


Almost Lost

by snowflake97



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Animan Spoilers, F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir gets a bit more emotional after seeing his Lady almost get eaten by a dinosaur, and it leads to an identity reveal. Silly fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Lost

“Pound it!” the red-wearing girl sang, holding out her fist for her partner to fist-bump. Instead, she was completely shocked when Chat Noir pulled her into a tight hug, knocking the wind out of her in the process. She vaguely thought that she would let him have this moment; he did just watch her get eaten by a dinosaur (even if she did know what she was doing). 

Ladybug knew her Miraculous was about a minute away from ending, but she could feel tears against neck from the shaken boy in her arms. 

She wasn’t expecting her day to go like this at all, and she sighed, resigned. She couldn’t leave Chat on his own as he was. 

She pulled the boy to a discrete part of the zoo - since the Akuma attack, the park was bare of people anyway, but better to be safe than sorry - and continued to hug the leather-clad boy.   
A few seconds later, Marinette felt her Miraculous leave her, Tikki falling into the open bag on her hip, in search of cookies. 

Chat’s transformation wore off a few seconds after her own, and the tears had stopped falling by then. The blond boy felt the change in material beneath his face - the spandex suit turning to soft cotton against his cheek. 

When Marinette looked down at the civilian form of her partner, she gasped when she recognised the golden locks tucked against her neck. It was amazing to her how much the black cat ears of his costume changed the style of the hair on his head. 

“Adrien?” she whispered softly. 

“My Lady?” the model breathed, finally glancing up at the girl holding him. “Marinette?” 

“Hi?” she greeted shyly - the green eyes looking at her draining all her residual Ladybug confidence. While she had gotten better at talking to Adrien these past few months, the current situation had her going shy. Even if he had been the one sobbing into her neck a few minutes before. 

Marinette couldn’t believe the grin that speed across the model’s face as he looked at her. 

“You were literally right behind me this whole time…” Adrien said breathlessly, a fond expression crossing his face. 

“And you were right in front of me!” Marinette started panicking, unsure about the expression on her partner’s face. “I’ve had a massive crush on you for ages, and here you were, flirting with me this whole time, wearing a skintight leather suit, cat ears, a tail, and making ridiculous cat puns!” 

“You’ve had a crush on me?” The blond asked, shocked. 

“Uh, yes?” She squeaked, more of a question than an answer. 

“I thought you hated me!” Adrien smiled wide, hugging the girl to him once again. “Which was kind of annoying, seeing as I’d started to have a crush on you too…” 

Instead of a blush, a smirk grew across her face. “Aww, you had a crush on me!” 

The normally composed boy spluttered, loosing all composure. “So did you!” 

“Yes, I did.” She said simply, pulling her partner in for a kiss, the smirk still on her face as she pulled away. “Yes, I certainly did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fic (that I wrote back in early February, found again today, finished and posted!) so I hope you like it! 
> 
> I love identity reveal fics for the LoveSquare, so if you have recs/prompts, then feel free to share! 
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr under love-demands-to-be-felt.


End file.
